Friendship
by K.A.N.K.U.R.O.-.R.O.C.K.S
Summary: One Shot when the world has turned it's back on friendship what will happen to it's bearer


Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon

_Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything._

_-Mohammed Ali_

Matt's POV

Cold, alone and unreadable, I live like that, no more no less. Everyday is surrounded by he cold faces of yesterday, never changing. I walk past the same places, some destroyed or closing gone forever, like my friend I shall never see again. The cold sensation surrounds me every night when the blood slowly drips down my wrists revealing the pain started by them. The creature I must call friends and family. I can't stand it, I want to quit, lose, but I'm not a loser.

Normal POV

"Matt Ishida" the tutor called. A boy at the back with golden blonde hair replied, with a grunt, barely lifting his head up, to see the azure blue eyes, which hid the pain of a broken boy. He wanders the halls with his friends, Tai and Sora. He stands out so much with the tanned sports-fanatics, while he is pale-skinned and never watched a game.

His passion belongs with the music he creates, with his pain, his music becomes his soothing voice to ease his pain. "Hi Matt" a voice as solemn as the stones around him sounds. "Oh it's you Lilly" a small girl appears when he turns, hair matching his, eyes the same azure shade of blue. This girl was the sister he lost years ago, the sister who was never meant to come back. "Hi Lilly, you coming to science" Sora asks, the deathly looking girl, cheerfully. "Yes" she replies, and the two girls leave. Matt turns to stare at the feet, which have received so much attention over the years.

"Matt, I did it, we're going back" Tai shouted cheerfully. Matt looked at the boy as if he was crazy. "Tai, what is the point, I learned nothing before, why because friendship is the hardest thing to understand and even harder to earn, I don't belong there as the bearer of the crest of friendship" Matt replied, Tai looked dumbstruck at his friend's words. "You will return Matt, even if I have to drag you myself" Tai answered his words, before heading off to the computer room.

Matt sat alone in his room, his father was working late again. It gave him time to write his lyrics.

_If I could fly_

_Would I be an angel?_

_If I could dream_

_Would I be a believer?_

_If only the wings would fly me above_

_If only the dreams would make me believe_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

He scribbled the words down, "Gabumon I miss you, but I can't go back, you were my only friend, my shoulder to cry on" he sobbed. "Matt, are you there?" a voice sounded from the door, he left the comfort of his room to answer. "Sora" he answered. "Matt, we just got back, but there's a problem" she started. "Why do you need me?" he questioned. "We need the original digidestined, we need you" she replied. "I can't go back, the worlds are better off without me" he told the shivering girl. "Matt please don't, MATT!" she screamed, as the boy pulled out a gun. He placed it to his own head. "I don't want to feel my pain anymore" he told her before the gun went off. She screamed and ran to the phone, the rest was a blur for the suffering girl.

"Matt has damaged the left side of his brain very badly, his right leg is gone, his arm might return, but the leg will never, if he wakes up from the coma" the teacher explained to the class, only one person cried, Sora.

Sora arrived at the white barren halls of the hospital and headed towards the unit Matt was caged in. She stroked his blonde hair, and cried silent tears, she felt something touch her hand. She looked up through her teary eyes, to find the azure eyes she was missing. She smiled weakly, then he began to smile. "Sora…I don't…want to…be a…burden…please…just unhook…the wire" he told her with the words he could manage, But she couldn't, she ran to the nurse's station, she explained as quickly as she could encase he tried it by himself, unaided, and sure of his own death. The nurse nodded, and left the station, Sora watched through the window, the nurse slowly placed a white sheet over once perfect face, then she unhooked the machine and the beep disappeared.

Sora controlled herself at the funeral, his tombstone engraved with the words

_Matt Ishida_

_Loved by all_

_Hated by none_

_Gone too soon_

_Friendship is hard to explain_

_He belonged to friendship_

_Never thinking of just him_

_Rest.In.Peace_


End file.
